Three Days with Mr Darcy
by Clair Brett
Summary: Lizzy and Jane set up a situation where Darcy and Lizzy can be alone together overnight with no interruptions so that Elizabeth can show Darcy that their marriage bed can be so much more. However, what was meant to be one night, ends up three days due to a storm that washes out the roads. In three days Lizzy must show Darcy how important passion is over proper behavior in bed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for choosing my story to read. Due to other stories types available on this site (geared toward the under 18 crowd) I am not comfortable including all of the content, which will be sexual in nature, so there will be chunks of this story that are redacted. I am sorry if this bothers anyone. I do have them posted without redactions on my website for free. Please feel free to go there if redactions bother you. You can find this story in its entirety at clairbrett / three-days-with-darcy. I hope you found this helpful. Again sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.**_

"I am so glad you sent me a note. If not, I might have been forced to go with Caroline," Jane chatted away, while Elizabeth stood staring out the window. Now that Jane sat in her parlor in their London house, she wasn't sure if she was capable of going through with it. Perhaps a letter would have been better. It would have been less humiliating. "Lizzy, are you all right? You don't seem yourself."

"I am thankful you came with haste," Elizabeth turned and sat next to her sister. The one person in her world she could share her most guarded secrets with. "It was serendipitous; it gave you an excuse to be free of your sister-in-law for a few hours. I am still uncertain how you can stomach her for such long periods. You are a better woman than I."

Jane smiled and waited for the tea to be poured and the servant out of earshot before she responded. "She is not so bad all the time. There are times her veneer slips, and she can be agreeable. Unfortunately, it's tedious to wait for the next one to arrive."

Both laughed and took the time to drink their tea and eat some scones. The two chatted about letters they both received from home. While Mary's letters were dry and almost word for word to each, their mother wrote very long letters specific for the daughter she was writing to at the time. "Now, the pleasantries are finished, what is it Lizzy, I am worried" Jane prodded.

Lizzy rose from her seat too nervous to remain still, "Well, I fear it is of a very personal nature, and I hesitate out of a fear of embarrassment for me, and shock for you."

Jane stood, nodding as she did so, "Then I suggest we take a walk and see how your orchids are fairing in the solarium. Shall we?" Jan walked over to Lizzy and looped arms with her as they stepped into the warmth of the London summer. Elizabeth missed the sun. In London, the sun was always a hazy blob far away, while in the country, it is a brilliant light that makes you squint when looking at it.

"I am sorry for troubling you with my worries, but you are the only person I trust with something so delicate," Lizzy explained as they made their way into the quiet solitude of the glass solarium. The smell of fresh dirt and moss.

"We shared a bed for most of our lives, Lizzy, if you can't talk to me about such things who should you talk to?"

"You are right. I am just not sure where to begin." Lizzy wondered if her face was as red as it felt. How a person begins such a conversation, she wasn't sure. A good deep breath couldn't hurt. "It has to do with intimacies between Darcy and myself."

Jane turned with eyes filled with compassion as she always remembered him to be, "Oh dear, has he done something to hurt you? Has he frightened you?" She pulled Lizzy into a loving embrace.

"No. Nothing like that. He is exceptionally gentle and respectful to me," The next would make her face flame. "That is more about the problem."

Jane pulled away, looking at Lizzy, and a wide smile broke out across her sister's face. "Well, that we can work with. What might I ask, did mother tell you of the marriage bed?"

Lizzy made a snorting sound, "You mean between her twitters, and hands fluttering to her chest? Not anything helpful. She just said that my husband would know better how to tutor me and that I should do as he asks."

"Well, in that, at least she was scripted. Perhaps we should make it a point to speak with our younger sisters before their wedding nights to save them from such awkwardness."

"Yes, let's." Lizzy agreed, feeling more comfortable. She knew Jane would be the one to speak with about this.

"Let me make sure I understand your predicament. Darcy is being a gentleman. He comes to you when he wants relations, has you keep your nightdress on, and barely spends more time than he needs, then bids you good night and leaves. Is that a good summary?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lizzy asked with shock and relief. She wasn't the only one. "I quite enjoy our time together, but can't help but wonder if there was more missing. I just cannot conceive how to speak with Darcy in the light of day about such matters. You never know when a servant will walk in, or Georgiana. Do not take me as cruel, I love Georgiana, but it can make it awkward."

Jane hugged Lizzy again, "Remember that book we found in father's library?"

Lizzy laughed, "You've thought about that to have you? It was so naughty. We never should have read it."

"You, dear Lizzy, were the one who insisted. You said, and I quote, 'How are we to ever know how to be a wife if we do not study the finer points.'"

"I did, didn't I."

"I am so grateful for you making me now. You are right, Lizzy, if you can get Darcy to see you as something other than a fragile piece of crystal that may break you, and he will have such a grand relationship. It was perhaps a month into our marriage that I sent every servant we had off the property. Caroline was visiting their aunt in Bath, and I was at my wit's end."

"What did you do?" Lizzy asked in awe of how her sister had come out of her shell in the months after their marriage.

"I attended him in his study naked."

"You what? Weren't you worried someone would walk in?"

"No, because I gave strict instructions not to be on the grounds. Has Darcy seen you naked?"

"No. As you said, he comes in and just folds my nightdress up." The tears sprang, threatening to overflow.

"Oh, now don't get weepy. It is not, I have learned because he does not care to look at you. It is because he loves you and not yet able to see you in the role of mistress. According to Bingly, they bring men up thinking of their wives one way and their mistresses another. I challenged him that I saw no reason that I couldn't be both since I enjoyed our time together."

It warmed Elizabeth that she was not alone in this and that there was hope. She walked over to a bench and sat, "I do not think I could force all our servants to leave. They have been working for his family for generations, and they do not break protocol."

"No, I suppose that would not be an option for you," Jane sat next to her. "We are industrious women. I am sure we can come up with something. We just need to consider our options."

The women sat in silence, both scheming to get Lizzy and Darcy alone with no distractions. After many minutes Jane jumped up, "I have it. I know how we will get you alone."

"How?"

"Bingly and I are leaving for Netherfield next week to flee the heat of London. I will send you an invitation to come to visit us."

"Well, wouldn't it be awkward for me to kick all of your servants from the house?" Jane was so confused.

"No, on the way to visit us, you will claim motion sickness just when you leave Merryton. Remember that small cabin on the property of Netherfield. We used to say it was haunted and makeup stories about it?"

"Yes…"

"Make Darcy stop there for the night. When he leaves the cabin to tend the horses, which he will have to do, you can surprise him."

"While I will handle things at Netherfield, so Bingly doesn't send out a search party."

"Do you think that could work?"

"Of course, it could. I will set to leaving food in the cellar so you won't starve, and I will make sure there are wood and candles with clean blankets. It will be perfect."

Lizzy thought about Jane's idea, and the more she considered it, she liked it, "But, what do I do? What do I say? How do I instigate our intimacies without burning up with embarrassment?"

"I have a book I found in Bingly's collection. I believe it belonged to his father. It proved exceedingly helpful. As soon as I return home, I will send it straight away."

"Oh, Jane, what would I do without you as my favorite sister?" Lizzy hugged her, squeezing tight.

"Nonsense, we are here for each other, always."

Elizabeth's heart was light for the first time in weeks. She would seduce her husband. She hoped she wouldn't shock him too much.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was fortuitous that Georgiana scheduled a visit to our aunt the same week your sister invited us to join them at Netherfield Park." Darcy commented as he handed the last of Lizzy's bags to the footman. It relieved him when Elizabeth spoke of the invite. Darcy watched her slipping from the ever-smiling wife he married to a melancholy young lady. These were the times he wished his parents were still alive for him to consult.

"I thought so as well. I am looking forward to spending time with Jane, and we will no doubt have to attend to my parents as well." Elizabeth responded with more enthusiasm than Darcy had seen.

"I am pleased you suggested the phaeton. Are you sure the distance won't be uncomfortable?"

"Well, if it is, we will know for next time. I am sure it will be lovely."

Darcy helped her climb up onto the passenger seat, which with full skirts and an overcoat, to keep out the early fall chill, he feared she would have to hike her skirts to a dangerous length. When they stopped for lunch Darcy would take care to find a stable boy with a mounting block.

The sun shone through the trees and warmed their faces as they meandered out of Pemberley's drive. They only returned from London days ago to help Georgian prepare to leave. While he loved his childhood home, since his family passed it didn't hold the same warmth as he remembered. When Elizabeth took over as mistress, his hope was she would bring love and warmth back to the halls of his family seat. At first, it seemed possible, but as of late Darcy wondered.

"How did you sleep last night, my dear?" Darcy tried to start a conversation. It would be a deuced long trip in silence.

"Very well, thank you? And you, how did you sleep once you left my room?"

Darcy felt his cheeks burn. "We have discussed that talk of the bedroom should not come up in polite conversations."

Her response was silence. What in the devil happened to the Elizabeth he married? Perhaps an extended time in the fresh air would help to raise her mood. Instead of talking, Darcy put his mind to the fishing he and Bingley would do once they arrived.

When the phaeton made its way into Meryton Elizabeth perked up. Over lunch she chatted about how she noticed small things she had not in her years of visiting the town. Maybe Darcy had been spot on, when he thought she was just homesick. They spent some time walking around, before making the last leg of the journey.

Not ten minutes into their return to the road, Lizzy showed signs of illness, "Are you unwell?"

"I fear I am," she answered, holding onto the armrest with one hand and covering her stomach with the other. The sun had dipped below the hills and Darcy knew it would be dark when they arrived.

"What can I do?"

"I think I need to stop. I had not eaten in advance of us leaving. It may not have been such a good idea to have such a large meal then return to such a precarious perch. I don't think I can go on Darcy."

"We can't just stop in the road."

"No, ahead, do you see that road? There is a cabin. It is on the Netherfield property but has no occupants over the fall and winter months. We can stop there."

"How long will you be sick do you think?" Darcy knew how close they were, perhaps if she just steeled herself, "We are so close. Can't you just hold it until we get there? We told Bingley we would arrive tonight. It would be rude to make them wait on us and we have no servants to send along."

He turned to see if Lizzy heard him, because she did not answer. He had not been married long, but her expression made clear what she thought of his suggestion. At the road he turned the horses left, and that was when the first raindrop hit his cheek. The road's upkeep had waned with no tenant and for a phaeton could prove dangerous. The contraption did not have a good center of balance because of its height. If it were to hit a rather large rut, they could all go tumbling and injure the horses.

"There, up ahead do you see it?" Lizzy asked with urgency.

"Yes, I hope it is just sickness from the motion and not bad food."

"No, I am certain it is the motion. In fact, I am worse on this road than the main one."

Darcy pulled the horses to a stop next to a tiny little farmer's cottage. It didn't look as if they had occupied it over the spring or summer either but didn't comment. "Come, let's get you inside. The rain is being persistent," Darcy could feel it seeping through his jacket, and Lizzy's velvet over coat had changed color from the soaking.

Inside the cabin there were candles set on the table and the last residents even laid the fire. Lizzy sat in a chair watching as Darcy put to getting the fire going. Not a difficult task with well dried wood.

He knelt in front of her and look her over. A bit of color washed her cheeks again, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, actually, as soon as I was on the ground, the nausea eased."

Darcy glanced out the small high window, raining even harder. They would go no further tonight with his phaeton. "I am afraid we will have to remain here until the weather clears. It is not safe to travel in such weather with the phaeton. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. In the future, I will need to take the weather more into consideration."

Elizabeth set a hand to his cheek. Her glove was wet, but her warmth seeped into his face. This was his Lizzy. "I apologize for putting us off schedule. I do so appreciate your willingness to put my comfort first."

"Well, speaking of comfort we will need to see the shape of the bed, if there is one. It will not be a night spent in luxury."

"It will be a night spent with you." Darcy thought that a strange answer but left her to warm by the fire as he braved the relenting rain to find cover for the horses. As luck would have it, there was a lean-to attached to the back of the cabin and they piled it ground to roof in the back with fresh hay. He would replenish the stocks, as it appeared someone planned to return and perhaps would not afford the loss of their property.

Once unharnessing and leading the horses into the shelter using a bale of the hay in bunches to brush off as much of the rain as possible, he grabbed as many bags from the back as possible hoping to find some dry clothes closer to the bottom. Soaked to the bone and concerned about Lizzy, Darcy wanted nothing more than to be in the cabin with his wife, but something stopped him.

For months Darcy warred with his own desire. It was becoming clearer why many men of his ilk married wives they were not attracted to or in love with. His need for Elizabeth crossed from the ballroom to the bedroom and increased ten-fold. Their wedding night proved to be the best night of Darcy's life and his worst. His desire for her so great, it scared him. Not to mention how it would have shocked Lizzy had she knowns the depths of his need for her. It was not proper, the thoughts he had about his wife. She was a lady and deserved his respect in all things. His appetite for having sex with his wife was not a burden he would inflict on her.

As he tried to tamp down his passion in the lean to pressing against the horse for warmth, he took a fortifying breath. He was a grown man, not a randy youth. If he loved his wife, he would continue to practice his bored indifference in the bedroom. Other men controlled themselves, why not him, "Good night gentlemen. I hope yours is restful," he said to the horses as he hoped the cold rain running down his neck would help to tamp his growing need at the thought of sleeping next to his wife.

His plan would have worked, he was certain, until he entered the cozy little cabin to see his wife naked warming her entire ivory skinned person by the fireplace. Oh, Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are the horses settled?" Elizabeth asked with her back turned to Darcy.

All his brain could do was burn the image of her slender shoulders and back swelling at her waist to frame a heart-shaped bottom, which blended into slender legs. He attempted to speak, but it was dry as a man in the desert, "What are you thinking madame?" he forced.

She turned then, with a look that should have set off warning bells, but instead spiraled his desire to degrees he hadn't experienced since his youth, "The rain-soaked me to the skin the only solution was to take those wet clothes off. I do not intend to spend my time at Netherfield Park sick in bed."

"You need to put on clothes. Here, I brought in some of our things, I am sure you will find something." His voice sounded harsh, but anything less would have been a whisper to the ringing in his own ears.

Elizabeth stood on display by the fire. She eyed the bags, but made no move to retrieve clothes, "You are my husband. We married months ago and this is the first time you have seen me naked. You don't think that strange?"

"No. I think it proper." He answered, as he tried to catalog the species of fish in the Netherfield fishpond. It wasn't helping.

"You dislike seeing me naked then?" Elizabeth asked, hurt bubbling into her voice.

He stepped toward her, then stopped, balling his fists to control his instinct, "No. That is not at all the truth. Like everything about you Lizzy, I am entranced. However, this is very untoward and not how a husband should look at or think of his wife."

"Why?"

"Why?" How she confounded him when she was at her most vulnerable?

"Yes, why is it untoward for a husband and wife to see each other naked, or talk about making love, or expressing passion? Why?"

Darcy stood in the little cottage dripping from the drenching rain more exposed than ever. Tonight would end one of two ways. It would be every desire he had come to life, or his worst nightmare, breaking him and Lizzy beyond repair.

Elizabeth walked with slow but determined steps. From this day forward he could not see her crossing a room without this vision taking over.

"It would not take your sensibilities into account to assume such a conversation wouldn't upset you." The excuse sounded as hollow as he knew it to be.

She approached him and began unbuttoning his jacket. He looked down and a pink blush colored her cheeks, but no other signs of distress.

"What are you doing?" He asked shakily.  
"You are wet." She looked up, guileless curiosity shined in her eyes,

Darcy tried to take over his own undressing to no avail. "Please put some clothes on. I will concentrate better if you have clothes on."

"No. This is terribly liberating."

Darcy's head was spinning. He worked daily to tamp down the attraction. His love for Elizabeth was such that he no longer even noticed a beautiful woman the way he used to.

"Oh, look what I found while you were tending the horses," she changed subjects and walked to the table near the fireplace. Her retreat was more erotic than her approach. She swung around holding two glass jars, "I found a food cellar in the corner. We have pickled carrots and green beans, and a dried ham hanging on a hook. We shall feast." Her smile was bright and innocent.

"Just how long was I outside with the horses?" He had either fallen into a bawdy dime novel sold to young bucks in London, or something else was afoot. At least it ceased talk of lovemaking. It wasn't much, but a drowning man will grab onto anything to stay afloat. He finished taking off his coat, vest, and shirt. His pants could dry on his person.

Darcy busied himself, finding a knife to cut the ham, which looked delicious. His stomach groaned, reminding him how long ago lunch was. Lizzy swept by him to grab plates and mugs for the Meade in the cellar with the food. Darcy opened the jars and together they plated their meals and sat to eat.

Darcy's fork hovered over his plate, but couldn't bring the food to his mouth, "You have to be getting chilled."

She plucked a piece of ham put it in her mouth examining him as she chewed, "What memories do you have of your parents? Were they affectionate with each other?"

Darcy failed to see how that pertained, but realized if he were to convince her to get dressed, he needed to play along, "I, I haven't considered it in so long," He ate as he remembered.

"Well, I remember mine. There was a time that mother was not so nervous and ridiculous and my father not such a recluse. He would stare at her over the breakfast table and she would giggle, or father would pat her bottom when he didn't realize we were looking."

Darcy thought about it, "Well, yes, I guess when you explain your experience, I can remember they were as well, when at home with no guests."

"So, I'll ask you this, do you not think that your father saw your mother naked?"

"Well, possibly, but I would wager it wasn't at the dining table." That got a giggle out of Lizzy, and Darcy couldn't help smiling. He sat back in his chair, with his Meade in hand, "I like to insist I am not an ignorant man, so is there a lesson in this outrageous scene."

Now, Lizzy's cheeks blazed, "Well, Mr. Darcy every time I attempted to speak with you about our marriage bed, you shut yourself off to me. I had an opportunity to create a situation where you could not avoid it."

Perhaps the Meade was potent, or his resolve died, it mattered not at this point. He rose, reaching for Lizzy's hand. At the table's end, he pulled her into the circle of his arms. Lizzy would tempt and challenge him every day. _**[Redacted content of a sexual nature. visit my website to read all chapters free.**__**]**_ He bent, taking her mouth with his. Oh, God, she tasted of sweet Meade and smokey ham adding an earthy element to his senses. Lizzy reacted as she did every time he came to her bed. She never turned him away or appeared to dislike his attentions.

Lizzy's hands rubbed **_[Redacted, content of a sexual nature. visit my website to read all chapters free.] _**"Lizzy. I- need you, but I don't want to upset you." He managed through the haze of lust he kept banked. Once he broke the reigns, he wasn't sure he could pull it back.

"Perhaps," She said with slow meandering swirls of her hands around his chest, "We should not worry so much about the unknown and let it happen as it should." She leaned in and kissed the center of his chest.

He reached down and tipped her face to his, "If you are uncomfortable you must tell me." She smiled at him, "No, Lizzy, I am serious. I could not live with myself if I scared you, or worse hurt you."

Lizzy laid a hand on his cheek, "I will, but you must promise you will not hold yourself back until I say you need to"

He nodded once, unable to talk through the passion building to levels making him shake with need.

Within minutes Darcy was out of his pants, with his boots. He led his beautiful wife to the bed, that was conveniently nestled into an alcove next to the fireplace chimney.

The most decadent experience in all his years was not something he purchased, it was Elizabeth Bennett **_[Redacted content of a sexual nature. visit my website to read all chapters free._****_]_**

"Lizzy, I need-"

"Yes." She answered, lifting her hips undaunted.

**_[Redacted content of a sexual nature. visit my website to read all chapters free._****_]_**

How would he go back to proper discord and behavior once tonight ended? Tonight, he would enjoy his mistress-wife, and put reality out of his mind.

"Lizzy, I believe we can add something to your list of accomplishments."


End file.
